


Computer Crisis

by dragonshost



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Gen, broship for the win
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25390501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost
Summary: Lucy endures a computer crisis and begs her housemates for help.
Relationships: Mest & Lahar & Lucy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Computer Crisis

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

A muffled scream of frustration arose from Lucy's throat as she mercilessly pounded her computer's keyboard.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" her housemate said, yanking the abused piece of equipment out of her clutches. "Whatever's going on, that's not going to fix it!"

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Lucy reached for it, tears of frustration and desperation gathering in the corners of her eyes. "Mest! Give it back! I need it!" She made grabbing motions with her hands, as Mest held it even further out of her reach. "Meeeeest!"

"No," he told her firmly. "You're vicious enough to this thing on a regular basis with your hard-ass typing. I feel bad for it!"

She lunged for the keyboard, though it was a feeble attempt at best as she refused to stand up from her computer chair. "I have a report due for my next class! In an hour! Give it back!"

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

"Let me guess," Mest said with a sigh. "You waited until the last minute to even start it, and now you've messed something up beyond all repair."

His housemate was outright sobbing now, fat globules of tears streaming down her cheeks. "Don't just stand there messing with me and help meeee."

"Uh..." Mest took a look at her screen, still holding the keyboard aloft and away from Lucy's clutches. "Yeah, I'm not really a computer person myself. Don't think I can help you."

A wail of despair warbled up from Lucy's throat, making Mest cringe at the decible.

"What?!" another voice shouted, it's owner barreling into the room and sliding to a stop. "Why is there screaming?! Is someone hurt?!" their other housemate, Lahar, demanded. The man had clearly been in the middle of his pre-work routine, for he was still sporting some impressive bedhead and holding a hairbrush in his blue pajamas.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Lucy pointed a trembling finger at her computer. "Lahaaar... help me. The computer's making sad beeps again. Make it happy, please. I have a paaaapeeeer..." she trailed off into a choking sob.

Lahar stared at the scene, eyes darting between Mest, Lucy, the aloft keyboard, and the offending computer screen. After a moment, he sighed and relaxed out of his ready stance. Closing his eyes, he pinched the brow of his nose and took a deep breath. "Your printer is out of paper," he intoned.

The other two glanced at it.

"Oh. Would you look at that," Mest commented. Lowering the keyboard, he placed it back in Lucy's grasp. "Problem solved."

When Lucy didn't respond, Mest waved a hand in front of her face. "Uh... Lucy? Earth to Lucy? What's wrong?"

With a tremor shaking her entire body, Lucy slowly looked up at the pair of men and shakily said, "I... I don't have any... spare paper..."

Mest slapped his hand to his forehead before dragging it down his face. "I can't believe you."

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Lahar outright turned around and left.

"I'll lend you some paper," Mest told Lucy. "Just buy some more on your way back from class."

She nodded. "Got it. Thanks. You two are lifesavers."

Mest let out a sigh. "Might want to give Lahar a wide berth for a bit," he advised.

A cold sweat broke out on Lucy's forehead. "Will do," she promised. "Thanks again."

"Any time."


End file.
